The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing an electronic component.
In certain electronic components, a winding is assembled to a core (a wire is wound around a core). An exterior body in which the core and the winding exist is formed with a magnetic material by (compression) molding.
Further, in an electronic component that has an edgewise coil, electrode terminals that are made as separate members from a flat wire are used in the edgewise coil to enable surface mounting. The edgewise coil (winding) is a coil (winding) in which a flat wire is wound vertically in a state in which shorter sides of the flat wire are located at inner and outer circumferences of the coil, i.e., one of the shorter sides faces the center of the coil. Therefore, after the electrode terminals are connected to both ends of the flat wire, an exterior body for the electronic component can be formed by molding.